Vampire Kisses
by I am a Catlover
Summary: [Drabble] Bakura wakes up one night with a nosebleed… and gets himself a visitor… BxR ONESHOT!


**Summary: **

Drabble Bakura wakes up one night with a nosebleed… and gets himself a visitor… BxR ONESHOT!

Catlover: (_Is attacked by plot bunnies_) AAAAAHHHH! Make them stop!

DCatlover: (_Drinks a cup of tea calmly_) Catlover wanted to excuse herself for not working on _I'll protect you_ right now. As you can see, she's attacked by plot bunnies, and REALLY felt to need to make this small one-shot drabble. So with further ado, let's begin the story.

Catlover: (_In the background_) DC! Help me!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Warning: **Shounen ai!This story is AU!

**Note:** This fic is not Beta read, so it might contain some grammar mistakes…

"Talk"

'_Thought_'

NOW ON WITH THE FIC!

_0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0_

_Normal POV_

With a foggy mind and brains that where currently brain-dead, Bakura grumbled as he walked over to the window to close it.

After closing the window and putting on his pyjamas, Bakura sighed sleepily as he walked to his bed. It had been a stressing day for him again. Not only was had this day been stressing, but his whole week was full of it too.

With important tests coming up, he had less and less time to relax and hang out with his best friends, Marik and Malik. And he had to study because his dad said so. His dad had had it with his low grades, and watched more closely on his studying now…

After lying in his bed, Bakura pulled the covers over his body, and closed his eyes…

…Only to find out that he couldn't sleep. He had too many things to think about, and even though he was tired. Sleep just wouldn't come to him right now.

Bakura groaned irritated as the minutes flew past. After wiggling endlessly in his bed, Bakura suddenly felt little drops of blood come out of his nose.

'_Great'_ Bakura thought sarcastically, as he watched his now slightly red hand. This was _another_ proof that he had been stressing too much today.

Every time Bakura would stress himself too much, he would have a nosebleed. And believe me; it wasn't that bad if it was on a normal school day. Bakura would just go to the nurse, and he would miss a few boring lessons. But if it happened in the night, without him noticing…… Well… let's just say it doesn't make you happy when you wake up in your own blood…

Sighing again, Bakura left his warm bed to walk drunkenly to the bathroom. He searched through a pile of towels, to find his own small towel. He had a small towel for his own when this would happen…

Bakura held the towel against his nose, making the towel slightly red. After awhile it stopped bleeding, and Bakura folded it neatly. _'At least it wasn't much this time'_ He thought as he washed his face afterwards. _'Could have been worse'_

Walking back to his room again, Bakura laid the small towel on his nightstand. He tilted up the covers again, and crawled under it.

Making himself comfortable, he thought a few minuets about the test, before falling into a restless sleep…

…Not noticing that his window had opened again…

_()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()_

…_Small Time change… _

_()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()_

Bakura woke up again to the familiar feeling of hot wetness on his lips, dripping slowly down his neck too. Groaning in slight irritation, his hand already began to move to the place where his towel was on the nightstand…

…only to feel his hand being caught first…

In his groggily mind-state, Bakura slowly registered seeing someone hovering above him. Even when he was feeling more awake, he could barely register what the person hovering above him looked like.

Reaching out his other hand, Bakura clicked on a small lamp that stood on his nightstand… only to see a young teen hovering above him…

Suddenly, Bakura couldn't stop starring. The surprising thing about the young teen was that he looked almost completely like him! Only his eyes were violet-red, while the other teen's was emerald green. And his hair white was more silvery that the others. Not only that, he was slightly taller too.

The teen smiled mischievously as it started to lick almost shyly at Bakura's lips. Licking some of the blood -that was still gushing out of Bakura's nose- and savouring its taste.

Bakura's eyes widened. "What the hell are you doi—Humph!"

Bakura's sentence was cut of as the young teen crushed his lips against his in a forceful kiss. Gripping the back of Bakura's head almost painfully, the teen sucked on his tongue as he lapped all of the blood that had came into Bakura's mouth when he talked.

Bakura groaned as the soft tongue of the teen, brushed against his. Slipping his tongue past the teens, he entered the other's mouth…

…only to feel two sharp and pointy things…

Suddenly feeling realisation going through his mind, Bakura roughly jerked his head back to stare at the teen shocked.

"You're… you're…" He stuttered out nervously…

The teen showed his canines as he grinned cutely. "Yes…?" He said mockingly as Bakura still looked for words to say.

Bakura still looked shocked. "But… impossible… it can't be… I…"

Deciding that he couldn't wait any longer, the young teen pushed his mouth against Bakura's again greedily as more blood flowed into that delicious mouth that tastes so nice and bloody…

Bakura felt himself becoming drowsy. The sweet, yet forcing kisses make him feel light-headed. The teen, had started to rub his abandon gently, making him moan softly into the kiss… it all felt so wonderful…

…that he even noticed he stopped bleeding…

After awhile, the young teen started to nuzzle his neck, licking the small traces of blood. His canines made small wounds, and the teen sucked on them slowly, making Bakura groan in pleasure…

Bakura's breath was ragged as the teen was now softly nibbling his ear. He could feel the breath in his ear as the teen spoke…

"_Remember my name, Human_" The young teen whispered huskily in his ear… "_It's Ryou…_"

After that, the young teen gave him another kiss. This time it was more loving and gentle…

Suddenly all of the warm body on top of him disappeared. Bakura pulled himself up slowly, his fogged mind searching for the teen.

When his eyes fell on the teen, they widened. The young teen was crawling out of the window quickly. When he noticed his stare he waved a quick "Bye!" before making and hasty exit.

Bakura quickly stumbled out of bed, walking- no running to the window to see…

…absolutely no one…

Bakura stood a few minuets, looked dumbfounded at the empty streets, and the glaring lights of the city…

His eyes scanned the roofs of the other houses, but the young teen was nowhere to be seen… for a few minuets he stayed there, looking at the colourful city lights, before he shivered in the cold and went inside…

…not knowing that the teen he searched for so desperately sat on the roof of his house, looking at him fondly…

'_Hmmm… He's not a bad kisser… and his blood tastes really nice…'_ The young vampire thought as he saw Bakura leave…

He turned around too… _'Don't you worry, my pretty daemon, I will visit you soon enough…' _

…And disappeared out of sight… _in the darkness…_

_Fin_

_0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0_

Catlover: Pfew… I'm glad I got that out of my system…

DCatlover: Yeah…

Catlover: Oh! And guys, this is a _one-shot_, and it will _stay_ a one-shot. I'm not going to do something more with this fic.

DCatlover: So tell us what you think of it. Good? Bad?

Catlover & DCatlover: See you next time!

REVIEW

_Come on don't be shy, click the purple button!_

_You know you want to…………_

It makes us Happy :'D


End file.
